Ripjaws
Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the planet, Pisciss. Appearance and Abilities Ripjaws appears to be part angler fish, part eel, part leech, part alligator, and part shark. He has shark teeth, a mermaid-like tail(when underwater), and a phoserecent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, and is usually the best alien for to use in defeating water-based villains(he was replaced by Jetray, just like Stinkfly was). Ripjaws can swim at high speeds with amazing agility, and can also withstand amazing pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws can breathe on land depending on its age. Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. His powerful jaws can bite through metal. Similar to a snake's eating habits, Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a fish-like tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the black loincloth coming down, and vice versa when on land. Weakness Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. As a result, Ben often takes action by claiming nearby water sources(hosepipes). Ripjaws has a pair of webbed feet inside his tail, which can temporarily keep him on land for a few minutes. There is a suit that allows Ripjaws to walk on land. The device covers the gills on his neck giving it water. With this Ripjaws can walk on land not worrying about the need of water and dehydrating. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He is now grey with a white chest/stomach, he no longer has the black padding that once held the Omnitrix face-plate on his shoulder, and the symbol is now on his chest, which is more white now. with more aligned teeth with sharp canines that are no longer yellow. He also has black lips, thick eyebrows, and the phoserecent light on his head also looks smaller. He may be one of the aliens who will apear in the show if this is true he may apear in deep as it takes place in a all water planet and he would be perfect for it Apperances Ben 10 *The Krakken (first appearance) *Last Laugh *Secrets *Truth (selected alien was XLR8 ) *The Big Tick *They Lurk Below *Back With a Vengeance *Divided We Stand *Ben 4 Good Buddy Naming and Translations Trivia *In Ultimate Alien, when Ripjaws was first shown, many people thought it was a Null Guardian without wings. *In Plumbers' Helpers, a Piscciss Volann was shown as one of the aliens on Pierce's list. *Almost all of the times Ben turned into Ripjaws, he suffers from dehydration. *Ripjaws didn't appear in Season 3 of Ben 10. *Ripjaws is one of the least used aliens in the Ben 10 original series. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Heroes